inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Herume Matsuaki
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Wood |team = *'Zeus' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Nara Tooru |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025}} Herume Matsuaki ( ), also known as Hermes (ヘルメス), is a midfielder for Zeus. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a midfielder for Zeus. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"He analyses every match and never goes in unprepared."'' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"He analyses every team and never goes into a game unprepared."'' Appearance He is bald and has a grayish-blue marking on the left side of his head that looks like a number 7 (which is also his jersey number) as well as a similar coloured nose. He has fair skin, black eyes, and thick lips, and thus he somewhat resembles a clown. He's short and wears a grey scarf. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to him by Kageyama. It displays how obedient the team is to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, doesn't use it again because he learns the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' Zeus played against Teikoku Gakuen and won. His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. They first overpowered Raimon but later, Raimon made a comeback and Zeus lost with 3-4 due Endou mastered Majin The Hand, which stopped Aphrodi's God Knows. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Hermes played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hermes, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Hayata *'Manual': Senpuujin *'Topic': Martial Arts Practice (武道作法) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hermes, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (なつかしのメロディ, randomly dropped from Team Bomber at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Torai After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hermes, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the Kogarashi Manor attic) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's mall boulevard) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Inazuma '08' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Ikasama Eleven' *'Skinheads' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Igaguri Heads' Trivia *His name is based on Hermes, messenger of the Greek gods. *In the game, his speed is significantly higher than anyone else of Zeus. This might be a pun as Hermes was granted the fastest boots by the gods. Navigation fr:Arion Matlock Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters